


没有赢面

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drinny - Freeform, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 他们将彼此之间的羁绊隐瞒多年。她五年级时，他的疼痛使她在大礼堂晕倒，之后，所有人都知道了他们是灵魂伴侣。从此以后，一切都改变了。





	没有赢面

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A No-Win Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886231) by [xonceinadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream). 



      金妮坐在大礼堂中，一边写魔药论文，一边吃晚餐，事情就在这时发生了。疼痛像闪电一样击中了她的脸和胸膛。她发出尖叫，用手按着皮肤，想止住伤口。那种感觉就像有人割开了她的皮肉，令她惊讶的是，没有血流出来。剧烈的疼痛让她失去平衡，摔倒在地上。她只能看见她的同学们围在身边，接着，她就痛得失去了意识。

      醒来的时候，她并不是一个人，也不在大礼堂了。麦格教授抿着嘴唇站在她身旁，脸色苍白。德拉科躺在旁边的床上，他的身上有一道伤痕，她意识到，那恰恰是她感到疼痛的地方。他们小心翼翼保守的秘密泄露了。他们保守了多年，现在，她看得出来，他们知道了。

      “我很高兴你醒了，韦斯莱小姐。在马尔福先生被送来之前，我们都不知道要如何处理你。”

      金妮又看了一眼德拉科，他没事，她微微松了口气。她应该恨他。她想恨他。但是灵魂伴侣之间的羁绊令她无法这样做。他谨慎地回望着她，脸上的表情晦暗不明。

      “你们都会没事的。你们需要在校医院过夜。灵魂伴侣的伤势和马尔福先生的伤势会形成一种反弹效应。他的痛苦会造成你的痛苦，从而造成他的痛苦。庞弗雷夫人会照看你们两个，我去和斯内普教授谈谈。”

      麦格教授离开后，金妮转向了德拉科。他脸上的伤被干净利落地缝上了，伤处敷了一层薄薄的白藓。“出了什么事？”

      “你宝贵的波特。我不知道他用了什么咒语，但幸好斯内普就在附近。谁知道他会用这种黑魔法。”德拉科咬牙切齿地说，用一只胳膊紧紧地抱着胸口。

      “你说谎。”金妮几乎本能地回答。对于她来说，哈利使用这种咒语伤害德拉科，伤害任何人，都是不可能的。

      德拉科发出嘲笑，靠在枕头上坐起来，完全面对着她。“有目击者。哭泣的桃金娘在场。斯内普看见了伤势。”金妮低下头，想消化这件事，他犹豫地问道：“你怎么了？”

      “我正在大礼堂吃饭……我感觉自己被割开了。显然，那是你的感觉。我晕了过去，醒来就在这里了。”他没有回答，金妮叹了口气。“我们要怎么办？”

      “仅仅因为大家现在知道了，我没觉得会有什么改变，韦斯莱。这不关他们的事。我们继续假装灵魂伴侣不存在。”德拉科顽固地绷紧下巴，胳膊紧紧抱着自己。

      金妮咽了一口口水，坐在床边看着他。她的心在胸膛里怦怦跳动，她觉得既恐惧又悲伤。“德拉科——”

      “别说了。”德拉科叫道，也像她一样挪到床边。这弄疼了他，金妮皱起眉头，用手按住了肋骨。“金妮，不行。我们几年前就决定了。我们是灵魂伴侣，这是一个错误。无论是上天还是谁做的决定，这都是错误。我们是一个错误。”

      “我们做决定时，我11岁，德拉科，而你12岁。我那时甚至不知道什么是谈恋爱。我以为牵手就是一切了，我十分满足地相信，我不需要灵魂伴侣。但是……看见你和帕金森在一起……”金妮用力地吞咽了一下，知道现在不说，就没有机会了。现在，所有人都知道了。如果德拉科愿意的话，这是做些尝试最合理的时间。“我和迪安约会不会令你烦扰吗？”

      德拉科绷紧身体盯着她，接着，他似乎泄了气。这个简单的动作令金妮如释重负，因为无论他说什么，她都知道真相。这令他烦扰。“你不明白危险是什么。”

      “那就帮我明白。”德拉科什么都没说，金妮抿紧了嘴唇。“现在，全学校可能都知道你我是灵魂伴侣了。我们不能就这样无视这件事。”

      “但是我能，我也打算这样做。我们可以一样，韦斯莱。什么都没有改变。”

      金妮叹了口气，靠回了病床上。当帕金森来探望德拉科时，她将周围的帘子拉上了，她告诉自己，她并不烦扰。但是，这是谎话，他们都知道。她能感觉到他内心的焦虑，正如他也能感觉到她的。

 

* * *

      金妮无法相信，哈利竟然没有被她和德拉科是灵魂伴侣的事情所困扰。他在公共休息室吻了她，她对自己说，没关系，这就足够了。

 

* * *

      她认为，一定是幸运魔药让她找到了德拉科。其余人都迷失在黑暗中，但她还是找到了他，几乎撞到他身上。她不知道到底发生了什么事，但是她知道一定是坏事。她很害怕，她抓出他的胳膊，当他对她举起魔杖，她低声说：“德拉科，你在做什么？”

       德拉科睁大眼睛，认出了她，这次，他抓住她的胳膊，将她从黑暗中拉到了一条废弃的走廊。她看不懂他的表情，那其中混杂了许多情感，比如恐惧、兴奋和放松。“你怎么找到我的？算了。你在外面做什么？你应该在你的公共休息室。学生是不应该——”

      “那你在外面做什么？”金妮摇了摇头。“哈利觉得你在做什么坏事，但是德拉科……德拉科，求求你。”

      “你需要离开了。你应该回你的公共休息室。我保证，我会尽量不受伤。”德拉科说，金妮用力地打了一下他的胳膊。“这又他妈为了什么？”

      “你这个自我中心的混蛋。你以为我出来是因为我担心你受伤，会伤到我？该死，德拉科。你必须停手！”

      “太迟了！食死徒进入学校了，金妮。回你的公共休息室去，忘记你能感受到我的痛苦。”

      金妮无法相信他的话。食死徒不可能进入学校。这不可能发生。她经历过那么多事情，这种感觉太不真实了。“你在计划什么？”

      德拉科盯着她，然后摇了摇头。他绷紧身体，俯下身，用力地吻着她的嘴唇。她只能想到，这些年来，她有多么恨他。他们之间的每一次互动都被玷污了，因为她与他在丽痕书店第一次目光相对时，感受到了极大的震撼。自从那时起，她一直想要忘掉那种痛苦。

      这个吻仿佛是要惩罚她，他紧紧抓着她的胳膊，她双手捧住了他的脸颊。她应该觉得不对。她知道她和哈利在一起，但是德拉科是她的另一半。在吻加深之前，他就推开了她，他的脸上没有任何表情。

      “今晚不要战斗，金妮。拜托，直接上床睡觉。”

      金妮对他伸出手，但是他撒了更多的粉末，她又看不见了。她咒骂着，决心战斗到底。

 

* * *

      与德拉科的吻并没有改变什么。在葬礼上，她仍然让哈利去自我牺牲，放弃他们可能会拥有的未来。在此期间，她不断回头，希望能看到德拉科出现。

 

* * *

      哈利的17岁生日令金妮很惆怅。哈利对她说，他怀疑他会在要去的地方遇到他的灵魂伴侣，她用力地吻了他，然后笑了。她觉得这场分别会使事情有所改变。可她仍然热情地吻了他，假装根本没有灵魂伴侣这这种东西。

 

* * *

      回到霍格沃茨的第一天，晚宴之后，德拉科抓着她的胳膊，将她拽到一条走廊。她认得这里，这是他第一次吻她的地方，她皱起了嘴唇。“如果你想重复上次——”

      “闭嘴听着，该死。”德拉科叫道。他的手松了一些，她可以轻易甩开他，但是她没有这样做。她有点想与他亲近。金妮讨厌自己有这种叛徒想法。“他们在哪儿？我知道你知道。”

      金妮叹息着摇了摇头。“你真的以为哈利会把他们去哪里告诉我吗？他们会打败他的，德拉科。你们不会胜利。”

      德拉科露出冷冷的笑容，他的另一只手搂住了金妮的脖子。他的触碰令金妮颤抖，让她想起之前的吻。他们现在会有更多时间。“我无论做什么，都没有赢面，金妮。但是你也如此。帮助我。请你帮助我。”

      这次，金妮主动凑了上去，但是这个吻和上次一样急切。他的乞求让她难过得心如刀割，她紧紧抓着他的长袍前襟。她觉得这根本不够。她和哈利的吻从来没有这种感觉。她和哈利的任何事情都不会像德拉科一样，点燃她内心的火花。

      “金妮。”德拉科想说话，但金妮摇了摇头，她分开嘴唇，又吻了他。他似乎也迎合着她，抚摸她的胳膊和腰肢。

      如果他们能永远定格在此刻，金妮会很快乐。

      “我帮不了你，对不起。”金妮抵着德拉科的嘴唇，轻声说道。她用力将他一把推开，几乎踉跄摔倒。他看着她的眼神，仿佛希望她就此摔倒。

      “你会后悔的。”德拉科对她说。他的嘴唇被吻得又红又肿，她真想扑到他的怀里。但是，他很快就走开了，没有给她选择的机会。

 

* * *

      她爱惹是生非。她从小就是这样。但霍格沃茨不一样。当她独自溜进扫帚棚到处扔球时，她知道最坏不过是一场严厉的谈话或额外的家务。而在霍格沃茨，如果她被抓住，卡罗兄妹会对她施非法咒语，让她痛到无法呼吸。而下一次，他们几乎令她不省人事。

      她的灵魂伴侣没有给予任何回应。

      她、卢娜和纳威窃取格兰芬多宝剑，斯内普将他们送去了禁林，海格让他们老实一点，他们也都保证了。不过，他们都知道这是谎话。

      一场事故再次引起了德拉科的注意。她一直在夜晚溜出去，制造火花、用魔法在墙上书写反抗的话、帮助那些比她年纪小的同学疗伤。这是她拒绝放弃的事情。这也是她需要更加小心的事情，因为她绊倒了。

      摔倒是最愚蠢的事，她踩空一步，脚踝扭伤了，她无声咒骂了一句。她一屁股摔倒在楼梯底部，立刻环顾四周，庆幸没人听到她。她的脚踝很痛，她咬住嘴唇才没有叫出声。

      她认定没有骨折。巫师是很难骨折的，如果她真的骨折了，她才会惊讶呢。但是它仍然很疼，她挣扎着想躲起来。如果她这样被抓住，会受到无尽的惩罚。

      托着她胳膊的双手将她吓了一跳，但是他捂住她的嘴，意味深长地看了她一眼，她点了点头。他轻柔地将她拉起来，一条胳膊搂住她的腰，将她扶到一间房门融入墙壁的废弃教室。

      “你他妈在干什么？”德拉科问道，他将她扔到一把椅子上，也在她身边坐下，揉着自己的脚踝。

      金妮刚刚一直在感激他的帮助，现在，她皱起了眉头。“这不关你的事吧？”

      “你扭伤了脚踝，就关我的事。”德拉科对她叫道。他离她很近，她觉得很渴望，她不愿意去想这种感觉有多么荒谬。他们一直避开对方，仿佛这是一件约定俗成的事。他们现在又在一起了，金妮不想让他离开。他闭上眼睛时，她皱起了眉头，她意识到，他能感觉到她的痛苦。“停下。”

      金妮咬着嘴唇，低头看着自己的脚踝。她努力不去想它。“显然，我不是故意弄伤我自己的。我听说几个三年级的赫奇帕奇在被卡罗兄妹关禁闭时受伤了，所以我打算出来看看能不能帮忙。”她抱着胳膊对他说。

      德拉科用力地咬着牙齿，金妮能感觉得到。“你在开玩笑吧。”

      “没有。我不能让这种事继续。”金妮疲惫地回答。

      德拉科大声叹了口气，对她伸出手。“让我看看你的脚踝。”

      金妮眨了眨眼睛，然后摇了摇头。她知道这很荒谬。如果他弄疼她，他也会感到更痛苦，可她还是很戒备。毕竟，他的皮肤上有着黑魔标记。

      “如果我伤害你，就是在伤害我自己。让我看看你的脚踝。你又不会去找庞弗雷。”德拉科耐心地说。

      金妮用力吞咽了一下，然后点点头，将腿搭在他的膝盖上。德拉科的手指很冷，但是她的身体颤抖却不是为此。

      “别动。”德拉科又轻声命令道。他小心地按压着她的脚踝，因为可以与她感同身受，他甚至无需抬头看她的表情。“没有骨折，但是我相信你已经意识到了。我会暂时使它麻痹，如果明早还痛的话，去找护士。”

      “别指挥我。”金妮不由自主地说，德拉科瞪了她一眼，她露出了坏笑。

     他拿出魔杖，念了一句咒语，疼痛渐渐消失了，她松了一口气。德拉科的手仍然轻轻握着她的脚踝，他盯着她，拇指在她的皮肤上慢慢打圈。“你为什么这样做？”

      “做什么？”

      德拉科摇了摇头，低头看着他的手，仿佛对他仍然触碰她而感到惊讶，但是他没有停下。“制造麻烦。你为什么让自己落到这种境地？”

      金妮俯向前，将德拉科的手从她的脚踝上拿开，与他十指相握。他抖了一下，仿佛要挣开她，但是她握紧了手。“因为这是正确的事情。我不能任由事情发展下去。最小的反抗行动也会有作用。”金妮解释道。当然，不仅如此，她从骨子里觉得需要做点什么。但是，那是最简单的答案。

      “如果我请求黑魔王放过你呢？”德拉科红着脸轻声问道，她张大了嘴。他几乎是为自己辩解道：“如果我告诉他，你站在他那边。你会和我一起吗？”

      金妮犹豫了一下。她从未考虑过加入伏地魔，但是……她可以想象和德拉科在一起。她经常想象和德拉科在一起，尽管她会为此而憎恨自己。但是，她立刻摇了摇头，不情愿地挪开双腿，将脚放在了地上。“德拉科，这是错的。你知道。”

      德拉科俯向前，她真想知道，如果他们不这样绝望，还会不会接吻。她的双手纠缠着他的头发，他揽着她的脖子。他很失落，她在喉咙中低声呜咽，想放声大哭。她能感觉到他的不安、恐惧、愤怒和渴求。她想放开他，透过泪眼朦胧的双眼看他。她拒绝为他哭泣。

      “我一直很想你。自从全校知道我们的事情后，一切都变了。”他低声说。

      他听上去和她一样失落，她用力地捂着嘴，跑出了教室。回公共休息室的半路上，她想起了那些赫奇帕奇学生，她做了个深呼吸，然后折返回去。

 

** *

      两天后，他将她拉到一边，用力亲吻，在她的发丝中低声说着“求求你”，她拒绝了他。但是，她回吻了他，然后跑开了。每一次，她都是这样做的。

 

* * *

      午夜时分，食死徒来捉她了。此时已近圣诞，她正期盼着再次见到她的家人。起初，她没有意识到发生了什么，她动不了，也发不出声音。接着，她发觉自己被扛出了城堡，她看见害怕的德拉科跟在他们身后。

      “黑魔王下了命令，有几个学生要提前放圣诞节假期了。”斯内普站在城堡门口，扛着她的食死徒对他说道。她不认得扛着她的人。她感到十分恐惧。

      斯内普朝他们看了过来，目光在她身上停留一阵，接着看向德拉科。“我知道了。假期结束之后，学生们会回来吗？”

      食死徒不舒服地调整了一下她在肩上的位置，向斯内普走了过去，斯内普一动不动。“这是由黑魔王决定的，不是吗？”

      斯内普好像要说些什么，他的嘴角抽动了几下，接着，他点了点头。“假期愉快，德拉科，韦斯莱。”他几乎咬牙切齿地说出她的名字，然后进入了城堡。

      当金妮离德拉科越来越远时，她闭上了眼睛，这是她能做的少数几个动作。看不见他令她的恐惧更加强烈，她知道，她的心跳得更快了。正当她开始惊慌失措时，她感受到了一种镇定，她睁开眼睛，德拉科来到了她的视野中，他正注视着她。她突然意识到，这种镇定来源于他。

      她从没有过这种感觉。这不是他的感受，因为她也能感觉到他的恐惧，这就好像是他在尝试让她镇定。尽管她无能为力，却仍感到感激。她将全副注意力放在德拉科身上，没有发现食死徒将她换了个姿势，用她的一根手指触碰门钥匙。她到了马尔福庄园。

      她刚发觉自己身处何地，就被扔到了地上，她活动了一下，庆幸自己又能动了。德拉科的手立刻按住她的后背，将她按了回去。

      “你把她带来了，很好。”远处一个声音说道，德拉科的镇定也无法阻止她再次惊慌了。她想起了她的一年级，被困在密室之中。德拉科告诉她，他那时差点死掉，但是他把自己锁在宿舍里，没有人注意到。他当时听上去很难过，接着，他又咒骂她，想令她忘记这件事。

      “为什么？”德拉科轻声说。

      “你竟敢质问黑魔王。”一个女人叫道，金妮努力记起了她。贝拉特里克斯。两年前，她在魔法部威胁过她。金妮仍然会在噩梦中回忆起那晚。

      伏地魔哼了一声。“没关系，贝拉。德拉科应该知道他的灵魂伴侣为什么在这儿。当然是因为我可以折磨她。”德拉科抓紧了她的后背，她忍住皱起眉头的冲动，发觉德拉科现在越来越惊慌。“你要一直对我言听计从，否则……你也不会是唯一听话的人。我想你的父母已经意志消沉了。这只会增加一些激励。她的魔杖呢？”

      扛着她的食死徒将魔杖扔了过去，伏地魔似乎端详了它一阵，然后将它放进了长袍里。“你可以带她上楼了。她会待在你的房间。你来负责她。睡觉吧。明早我会给你指示。”

      德拉科没有浪费时间，粗鲁地抓着她的胳膊，将她拽了起来。她根本来不及站稳脚跟，来不及回头。她直接被拖上楼，进了他的房间。他将她推到床上，然后开始踱步。“只是因为——”她想指责他对她的态度。

      “闭嘴，别说话。”他轻声叫道，他一边踱步，一边用短指甲掐着手掌，她揉着手心，想缓解疼痛。

      她觉得他说得没错，于是，她安静地坐着，直到他在她面前停下。“德拉科……”

      “金妮，听我说。你来这里的理由不仅如此。你知道，他有不可告人的动机。”

      金妮站了起来，她害怕得浑身颤抖。她知道自己将会死在这里。但是，如果这是事实，她不会安静地接受。“没事的。”她低声说，她发觉他穿着睡衣，而她穿着睡袍。它很长，就算食死徒扛着她时也不会使她不体面，但是这仍是她穿着睡觉的衣服。

      “金妮。”德拉科轻声说，他抱着她的腰，将脸埋在了她的肩膀上。

      他的情感流露令她惊讶，但她什么都没说，只是抱住了他。无需多言。金妮知道，他们正被监视，她拉着他上了床，将他抱在怀里，用手抚摸着他的头发。

      他没有哭，但是他快哭了，她拼命不去想在去过几个月里那些偷偷的亲吻，不去想他们在过去几年的亲吻，他们将这些时刻掩埋起来，这样才能减轻情感上的痛楚。暑假时，她收过他的来信，询问她是否安好。她也给他寄了同样的信。

      她想到，他们浪费了那么长时间去在意那些根本不重要的事情。他们一直简短回复，从不对彼此付出感情。可现在，她什么都不在意了。似乎感应到了她的决心，他抬起头，迎上了她的吻。

      他们不孤单。他们都可能会死。但是此刻，她以从他身上感受到的每一丝痛楚亲吻他。她紧紧抓着他的睡衣前襟，贴着他的鼻尖睡着了，他温暖的呼吸落在她的唇边。

 

* * *

      过去，她以为卡罗兄妹知道如何折磨她，她以为汤姆•里德尔对她的伤害已经达到极限。与这相比，那些都不值一提。

      德拉科双膝跪倒在地，看着伏地魔轻而易举地折磨她。金妮发出尖叫，德拉科也感应着她的痛苦。无论是德拉科、卢修斯还是纳西莎，都对他惟命是从。有时候，伏地魔折磨她只是为了找乐子。或者说，是他眼中的乐子。他说这可以让他们循规蹈矩。

      深夜，金妮从德拉科的触碰中汲取安慰，但是，痛苦从她反弹到德拉科，又反弹回她的身上，令折磨更加难熬。她想，这也许就是允许她和德拉科睡在一起的缘由。

 

* * *

      她没有返回霍格沃茨。德拉科回去了。德拉科乞求他的父母不要袖手旁观，但却毫无用处。

      德拉科离开之后，伏地魔加倍地折磨她。她尖叫，哭泣，乞求。她知道她在为德拉科乞求。一个女人来到她的房间，将她的头发拂到一边，对她的身体念咒。金妮知道，那是纳西莎，但是每当她想开口时，纳西莎总是让她不要说话。咒语让她感觉好多了，知道至少还有人有些关心她，这着实是一种安慰，虽然这种关心是为了德拉科。

      现在，她知道为什么允许自己和德拉科睡在一起了。因为他走了之后，她前所未有的孤独。德拉科也能感应到那种孤独，尽管他试图将他的情感传递给她，但孤独依然牢不可破。

 

* * *

      德拉科回来过复活节时，他看上去筋疲力尽。她知道自己一定也是一样。她瘦了很多，浑身都是瘀伤。泪水涌了上来，但只有他们单独在他的房间，他将她抱在怀里时，她才会哭。

      “我在了。”他抚摸着她的头发，轻声说道。言语那么空洞，她努力告诉自己，很快就会结束了。

      如果她死了，她觉得自己会很满足。

      他们待在图书室里。伏地魔出去了，他们可以稍作放松。没有真正的放松，但是他们可以假装。他正在给她展示他认为她会喜欢的小说，这时，他们听到了外面的混乱。

 

* * *

      “他们说他们抓到了波特。”

      卢修斯兴奋的声音从外面走廊传来时，金妮看着德拉科的眼睛，觉得失去了所有希望。

      “快！进那扇门，我不叫你就别出来。”德拉科指着房间另一端的门说。

      这正是金妮恐惧的事情，她照做了。如果他们俘虏了哈利……如果他们杀了他，一切都没希望了。她想着他们能怎样离开这里。他们能去找她的家人吗？如果她的家人没能救她出来，他们能吗？金妮将耳朵贴在衣橱门上，听到图书室的门砰一声打开了。

      “德拉科？”纳西莎问道，金妮无法想象他们正在面对什么场景。如果哈利死了，她绝对无法接受，德拉科也知道。她只希望他可以将她藏起来，让她不必看到那一幕。

      “怎么样，男孩？”这是她不认识的另一个声音。

      “怎么样，德拉科？是吗？是哈利•波特吗？”

      德拉科的恐惧令她捂住嘴唇，以免吐出来。

      “我——我不能确定。”

      金妮闭上眼睛，前额贴在冰冷的木头上，她知道德拉科在说谎。她能感觉到他，这几个月来，她一直在试图向他传递镇定。可他仍然比她擅长得多。

      “那个女孩，你的灵魂伴侣。她在哪儿？她会知道的。”

      “不行，妈妈。这和她没有关系。”德拉科颤抖着说，金妮握住了门把手。她很想见到哈利，听上去他没死。如果罗恩和赫敏和他在一起……如果她能见到她的哥哥。

      她能听到卢修斯冰冷的声音，比其他人更加清晰。“如果我们把波特交给黑魔王，想想她会得到怎样的保护吧。”

      “我们现在不会忘了是谁抓住他的吧，马尔福先生？”

      卢修斯甚至没打算回应这个男人。“德拉科，没有选择了。现在把她带出来。”

      她能感觉到德拉科的犹豫，但她替他做了选择。她走出衣橱，立刻想要哭泣。那是他们。当然是他们了，她知道德拉科也知道。哪怕他认不出哈利，可面对他们的明显是赫敏。金妮认出了罗恩的背影，她拼命克制自己，才没有朝他跑过去。

      “金妮。”德拉科低声说，仿佛在乞求她，她走向他的身边。他就是她在这里的安全感，他握住她的手腕，拇指揉搓着她的皮肤。她想起他为她治疗脚踝那天，仿佛是前世的事了。“我说了让你等着。”

      “吉妮维娅，完美。”罗恩发出一声低低的呻吟，德拉科皱起了眉头。“乖女孩。过来告诉我，这是波特吗？”

      金妮看向卢修斯，知道自己愚蠢地陷入了不利的境地。她很想见到他们，却没想到，有人想让她辨认他们。她不会这样做的，她宁可死。

      “他一点都不像哈利。”金妮看了一眼哈利。德拉科握紧了她的手腕，但她却没有多少伤感。她对哈利的感情就像对罗恩一样。她会为他死，她会为她的任何一个家人和朋友去死，但德拉科是她唯一的爱。

      卢修斯发出了沮丧的声音，门在这时开了，贝拉特里克斯走了进来。金妮缩到德拉科身边，她知道贝拉特里克斯鄙视她。德拉科搂住了她的腰。

      事情发生得太快了。金妮来回看着他们，听贝拉特里克斯、卢修斯和那个攻击过比尔的男人为功劳争论不休。哈利和赫敏都盯着她和德拉科，似乎准备逃跑。或许那会是最好的结果。

      金妮不想听懂他们的谈话，发生的事情令她感到困惑。她不知道他们从哪儿拿到的宝剑，也不知道贝拉特里克斯为什么感到恐惧。她只能站在德拉科的身边等待。她觉得自己很软弱，同她几个月都没有魔杖是一样的感觉。

      贝拉特里克斯命令她去地牢时，德拉科看上去想要争论，但金妮睁大眼睛看着他。即使她会被折磨，他也能感觉到她的宽慰，因为她即将和她的哥哥待在一起了。他用力吞咽了一下，对她点了点头。“我会在恰当的时候会找你。”他向她承诺，然后让她和其他人一起被带去了地牢。

      金妮一走过去，哈利就一把抓住了她的手腕。她知道他只是想安慰她，但是没有德拉科在她身边，她觉得害怕。罗恩在为赫敏发出尖叫，金妮知道她在经历什么。她也知道那种痛苦一定会反弹到罗恩的身上。她无需想象。

      她惊讶地发现，卢娜和迪安也在地牢里。几个月以来终于看到卢娜的脸，金妮的泪水涌了出来。金妮想到她一直在这里，自己本可以早些与她相见，就无法控制情绪。他们不仅被俘虏，赫敏被折磨，一切也都完了。都完了，金妮觉得自己浪费了很多时间。

      多比出现时，哈利和罗恩都想让她先走。但是她不能走。她不能这样丢下德拉科。她不知道自己会不会为了安全而丢下他。如果她离开，他们会对他做什么呢？

      他们走上楼梯时，罗恩轻轻地搂住她，给了她一个心不在焉的拥抱。她知道他正处于巨大的痛苦中，她不能责备他。她很惊讶，他竟然还能行走。“我很高兴你没事。”他轻声说。

      “我也很高兴你没事。”她喃喃道。

      恐惧的泪水仍然挂在她的脸上，男孩们挡在她的面前。这是最好的选择，她没有魔杖，没有任何防御。就算她想，她也不能伤害德拉科，她觉得自己也很难伤害纳西莎。哈利一直让她紧紧跟着他，仿佛他会保护她。这里根本没有任何保护。

      德拉科走上前，抓住了哈利和罗恩被迫交出的魔杖，他站在他们附近，一直看着金妮的眼睛。她不知道她现在是谁的囚犯。

      “德拉科，回来！”贝拉特里克斯命令。

      但是他动不了。她能感觉到他的犹豫，知道他的感受。吊灯的坠落令他们再次陷入混乱。金妮感觉有玻璃划破了她的脸，她花了一会儿才意识到，被划破的是德拉科的脸。她冲向前，哈利想要抓住她，纳西莎也在朝同样的方向移动。

      “不。”金妮低声说。她最先来到他的身边，他紧紧抓着她，用胳膊捂住了眼睛。痛苦令她盲目，她只是依靠本能，疯狂奔跑。

      哈利紧紧抓住了她的手。“贝壳小屋。”他努力将她拽到身边，低声说道。

      她想更紧地抓住德拉科。她想痛苦地尖叫和哭泣。她想哈利掌控一切，这样她就无需担心任何事情了。她不知道如何幻影移形，只能让多比、哈利和德拉科的魔力将她包围。她希望这就足够了。

 

* * *

      他们落在了沙滩上，突然，疼痛的地方不止她的脸了。哈利在她身边手忙脚乱，他们看见多比中了刀。德拉科的胳膊上缺失了半块皮肤，正在大量失血。金妮从未觉得昏倒是如此幸福的事情。

 

* * *

      她的其他家人都很安全，她松了一口气。但这却加剧了德拉科思想上的痛苦。他选择了她，而不是他的家人，他所相信的一切。分体造成的伤口很容易就治好了，但心灵创伤却难以疗愈。

      金妮知道三人组正在谋划些什么，但她躺在德拉科身边，抚摸着他的头发，想尽可能给他提供安慰。她轻柔地吻着他，对他低声说：“没事的，你做了正确的决定。我在这里。”这些话一如从他口中说出时那样空洞。可能会没事，但不是现在。

      “他会杀了他们。我的父母，他会为此杀了他们。”

      金妮无声地赞同，但她绝不会大声说出来。“如果他们还有价值，他就不会的，他们还有价值。”她知道她的话没什么意义。

 

* * *

      第二天晚上，哈利来找他们了。芙蓉一直给他们送来药和食物，但是金妮避开了其他人。甚至她的哥哥都可以等一等。他们已经知道她安然无事了，应该给她一些空间。

      哈利敲了敲门，但是没有得到同意就进来了。金妮正坐在被子上，茫然地看着墙壁，德拉科在她的身边睡觉。哈利走进来时，他惊醒了，紧张地坐了起来。

      “别太紧张。”哈利冷静地说。金妮能听出他的话语很真诚。哈利清了清喉咙，看上去好像很痛苦，他从口袋里拿出德拉科的魔杖，将它放在掌心。“我和奥利凡德聊了聊。我在马尔福庄园从你手中拿到魔杖时，我赢得了它的忠诚。我想得到你的允许，让我继续使用它。”

      德拉科一直很紧张，她能感受到他内心的焦虑。他握紧了拳头，她知道他有多想拿回魔杖，或者攻击哈利。她伸出手，握住了他的手。哈利发现了她的动作，红了脸。

      “你不必给我允许了。我会把魔杖还给你，但是……”

      “你可以使用它。金妮也需要一根新魔杖。等奥利凡德好了以后，如果可以的话。”德拉科轻声说。他翻过手掌，与金妮十指相交。她觉得他们调换了位置。她现在是他的安慰了。

      哈利点了点头。“我会和他们谈谈的，谢谢你。我这就走了。”

      他正要转身离开，德拉科问道：“你爱她吗？”

      金妮和哈利都吓了一跳，看向德拉科。但德拉科只是倔强地看着哈利，没有看金妮。“什么？”哈利问。

      “你爱金妮吗？”

      哈利看了一眼金妮，然后笑了。“没什么可嫉妒的，马尔福。她是你的，这很明显。我应该知道的，她永远都能感受到你的痛苦。我希望我的灵魂伴侣不会因为我给她带来的痛苦而恨我。”

      哈利离开房间，关上了门，德拉科低下头，用手揉了揉眼睛。金妮等着他理清思绪，过了一会儿，他终于再次抬起头，不顾一切地亲吻她。

      “我爱你。”他抵着她的嘴唇轻声说。

      她的心仿佛漏跳了一拍，她笑着抱住了他。“我爱你。”

 

* * *

      芙蓉对待德拉科态度冰冷，但他们都是如此。他似乎习惯了。他预料到了，这令金妮十分伤心。在经历过这一切之后，她不能请求她的家人或朋友对他友善一些。

      赫敏来找他，请他坐下来，问她是否可以信任他。

      “我不是在这里么？”德拉科冷冷地说。他很厌倦，金妮看得出来，他从没在这种局促的地方生活过。甚至霍格沃茨也不是这样的。

      赫敏看着他。“你在这里是为了金妮，我们都知道。但我觉得你应该明白，我们大家都安全了，你才会安全。”

      金妮突然记起，德拉科那时对她说，他们都没有赢面。那种感觉很真实。

      德拉科扬起嘴角，点了点头，转身看着她。金妮看着棋盘，假装她没有听到。“如果我告诉你，哈利会生气的，但是……我相信你会有用处。”赫敏说，看了一眼金妮。“我需要你尽量把贝拉特里克斯的一切告诉我。”

      德拉科看上去很好奇，仿佛终于有一件不那么无聊的事了。

 

* * *

      他们离开的前一天，罗恩来了，他对德拉科说，他想和金妮单独谈谈，并带着她一起来到了外面。他似乎不知道说什么了。自从罗恩发现德拉科是她的灵魂伴侣后，她就有这种感觉。这改变了人们对她的看法，也令她很难原谅他们。

      “比尔告诉我，你打算待在这里。”

      “我不能把德拉科带到穆丽尔姨婆家。”金妮看向她的哥哥。她感到很煎熬，她多么容易就会失去他啊。她的喉咙哽住了，她不得不咳嗽几次，眨掉泪水。“比尔和芙蓉或许不是最能接纳他的人，但是仍然比其他人要好。”

       罗恩点点头，抱住了她，她很惊讶，但毫不犹豫地扑进了他的怀里，让她的哥哥用怀抱安慰她。“我为你感到骄傲，金妮。”罗恩喃喃道。她现在真的要哭了。“我希望他会让你快乐。”

      金妮点了点头，将一缕头发掖到耳后。“他会的。”

      他们边走边聊了一会儿。金妮在夜里一直哭泣，德拉科抱着她，假装他能解决。她知道，他只是在假装没有像她一样感到十分失落。

 

* * *

      “哈利在霍格沃茨。”

      比尔闯进房间时，金妮从德拉科身边爬了起来。她眨着睡眼，看着他衬衫上的扣子，德拉科也坐了起来。比尔有意不去看他们。他本不想让他们睡在一起，但是德拉科不在金妮的身边，她就会在睡梦中发出尖叫，所以他屈从了。

      “什么？”金妮问道，她听到了他的话，但是她必须再听一遍。

      “哈利在霍格沃茨。芙蓉和我要走了。你们需要待在这里。”比尔简单地说，然后又离开了房间。

      金妮看向德拉科，他点了点头。“我们必须走，对吧？”德拉科轻声说，像个孩子一样揉着眼睛。

      “不，我们可以待在这里。假装整个世界都不存在。”

      德拉科微笑地看着她，眼中充满了爱意。她松了口气。他们都知道，如果她这样做，她绝不会原谅自己。他俯下身，吻了吻她的嘴唇。“起来准备吧。我很高兴奥利凡德给我们都做了新魔杖。”

       金妮松了口气，用力地抱了他一下，然后站了起来。不管怎样，一切很快就要结束了。

 

* * *

       她的母亲命令她留下，金妮想流下懊恼的泪水。哈利不会支持她的。卢平最终提议，她可以待在有求必应室，德拉科搂着她的腰。“我会和你一起。”他对她说。

      她看着他，知道他无法做出承诺。如果他的父母还活着，他们也会在城堡里。“好吧。”她将胳膊抱在胸前，喃喃道。

      她想得没错，人们都冰冷地对待德拉科，但她会怒视他们，而大多数人现在也没有心情吵架。至少是不想和她吵架。

      他们焦虑地等待着。他们都知道，就算有其他原因，他们也宁愿不待在这个房间。当哈利回来，说她必须暂时离开，她不禁露出了高兴的笑容。

      “你还要回来。”她走出有求必应室时，哈利对她说。

      她举起魔杖，看了一眼已经投入战斗的唐克斯，然后转向德拉科。“你能战斗吗？”

      “你能不战斗吗？我们没有赢面了，韦斯莱。或许尽力而为吧。”他对她说。他笑着对她伸出了手。

      金妮一边战斗，一边握住了德拉科的手。

 

* * *

      他们并肩作战。她比以往更能感觉到他。自从他对她说过他爱她之后，他就像是一本打开的书。他之前以为这会很难，但其实一点都不难。她想让食死徒受伤，但是她害怕失去她所爱的人。或者更糟糕，失去德拉科。所以她并不会过于恋战。他们是对方的后盾。她惊讶地发觉，他竟然也在害怕同样的事情。

 

* * *

      伏地魔给了哈利一个小时来见他，在那之后，他的声音一直在她的脑海中回荡。她不害怕死亡，而是害怕这样失败地活下去。德拉科搂着她，所有人都没有心情去评判他的举动。赫敏在另一边搂住了她，金妮忍住了想崩溃大哭的冲动。

      她不想让事情这样结束。

 

* * *

      她仍然在尖叫着哈利的名字，仿佛她的心已经碎了。她的心碎了一遍又一遍。最开始是弗雷德，然后持续了整晚。

      德拉科抱住了她，怕她会跑向哈利，但是她不傻。另外，她也抓住了他，害怕他会加入他的父母。她觉得她会死。如果她同时失去了哈利和德拉科，那么她就真的失去希望了。

 

* * *

      哈利没有死，金妮重获力量，准备战斗，但是德拉科僵住了。卢修斯和纳西莎正向他们跑来，向他跑来。她想将他拉到身边保护他，但她知道，她不能这样做。他们是他的父母。不管怎样，他爱他们。她可以感觉得到。

      纳西莎用力地扑向德拉科，金妮几乎被撞开，但是德拉科握紧了她的手。她感到很安慰。

      “你没事。”纳西莎不断低声重复道。他们看上去都很糟糕。很显然，因为德拉科的消失，卢修斯和纳西莎一直遭受折磨。但是他们还活着，金妮能感到德拉科松了口气。

      卢修斯抱了抱德拉科和纳西莎，纳西莎放开他们，看向了金妮。金妮的脸红了，纳西莎伸出手，将金妮的一缕头发掖到耳后，然后拥抱了她。她应该感觉不舒服。她知道纳西莎和她的信念不同。但她保护了金妮。相比伏地魔，她更关心她的儿子。而德拉科也十分爱她。

      金妮知道，他不想再战斗了，她小心地松开了他。但是她还不够小心，德拉科从他父母的身边走开，跟在她的身后。“金妮——”

      “留下。和你的父母在一起。”金妮低声说，吻了吻他的嘴唇。她总也吻不够他。“你不想参与到战争中来。”

      “我不会让你独自面对的。”德拉科举起魔杖回答道。她知道他已经为她放弃了很多。他为她一次又一次地受伤。但是她的家人正在战斗，她不能独善其身。而他似乎理解她。

      德拉科回头看了一眼他的父母，但是他们似乎理解，并点了点头。“当我发现你的灵魂伴侣是一个韦斯莱时，我就知道会有麻烦。”卢修斯说。但他似乎不是在说一件坏事。

      德拉科笑了起来。“我同意。”他说。他们挽着手走进城堡，准备夜晚的决战。

 

* * *

      疲惫和放松扑面而来。纳西莎和莫丽正在轻声交谈。金妮一直很担心贝拉特里克斯的死或许会让纳西莎感到难过，但是她似乎没有表现出来。她松松地握着德拉科的手，努力保持清醒，他正在和他的父亲讲述在贝壳小屋的事情。

      她想见哈利，想和他聊聊。她想为没有等他而跟他道歉，或许祝他可以找到他的灵魂伴侣。她想祝贺他和拥抱他，因为她真的很关心他。她想拥抱赫敏、卢娜和罗恩。但是还有很多时间。她从未如此感恩。

      她抬起头，正好看到亚瑟在德拉科和卢修斯对面的长椅上坐下。德拉科绷紧了身体，她做好了介入的准备，但亚瑟只是听了一会儿，然后就加入了谈话。虽然有些生硬和勉强，但她为此而爱她的父亲。

      她学会了，除了怨怼和其他人的想法，还有更多重要的事情。她不会再浪费时间了。

 

* * *

      过了一个星期，她才终于得到时间和德拉科单独相处。无论金妮做多少噩梦，她的母亲都坚持拒绝他们睡在一起。他们暂时待在陋居，但她知道，德拉科一直想回到马尔福庄园，和他的父母一起待一段时间。他们来拜访过几次，但是她知道那根本不够。她知道她的母亲暂时不会让她离开她的视线，而德拉科比她更不想和她分开。

      这一天，几乎所有人都不在房子里，金妮关上了卧室的门，德拉科在她的房间里时，她是不被允许关门的。

      “生活在刀尖上。”德拉科取笑道，但他仍然将她拉到床上，亲吻她，直到他们都不能呼吸。

      她贴着他的唇，露出微笑，双腿与他纠缠在一起。这种适应并不容易。她的哥哥们还没有完全接受德拉科，但是他们都意识到，人生短暂。另外，德拉科是她的灵魂伴侣。这是无法改变的。

      “如果我和我的父母待几天，你可以吗？”德拉科终于问道，他靠在她的枕头上，但仍然将她搂得很紧。

      她叹了口气，但还是点了点头。“我会想念你的。我知道这很傻，但是我们一起待了那么久……”她的声音渐渐低了下去。与他分开让她想起了他回到霍格沃茨，而她被迫留在马尔福庄园的时候。她会想起来自伏地魔和贝拉特里克斯的折磨。

      德拉科又亲吻了她。她知道他是想转移她的注意力，他做到了。“我不会离开太久。”他保证。“如果你需要我，我就会回来。”

      金妮知道，她没有这么难过的权力。他应该去见他的父母。但是她也知道，她可以与他度过余生，永远也不厌倦他。他们当然会吵架，灵魂伴侣之间的羁绊也不会改变这一点。但是他们会深爱对方。

      “我们可以私奔。这样我妈就会让我和你一起走了。”金妮开着玩笑。

      德拉科似乎真的在盘算这个主意，这让她有点害怕。但是他摇了摇头。“不行。如果我在我母亲不在场的情况下结婚，她会气死的。她会想帮助你计划婚礼。我会保证她不会太烦人。”

      金妮从来不是计划婚礼的那种女孩，但是她相当喜欢和德拉科结婚这个想法。“没关系。我会没事的。我知道你的父母想见你。”

      德拉科的眼睛狡黠地亮了起来，他又俯身亲吻了她。“韦斯莱，我们似乎没有赢面。或许我们应该在可以的时候，尽力而为。”

      她想训斥他又提起了他们的过去。但是她更想亲吻他，她也这样做了。“我觉得我们是没有输面。”她喃喃道，翻身骑在了他的腰上。

      “我同意。”他说，双手抓住了她的臀部。

      她不着急。毕竟，他们还有很多时间。

 

**「完」**


End file.
